Hello! Project Hina Fes 2014 ~Full Course~
Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ (Hello! Project ひな フェス2014 ～Full コース～) is a festival that was held on March 29 and March 30, 2014. The performing acts were Morning Musume, Berryz Koubou, C-ute, S/mileage, Juice=Juice and Hello Pro Kenshuusei. The event will be released in blu-ray disc and DVD on July 30, 2014 as two separate releases: Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ '' and ''Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ '' Setlist A Course= #MC1 - Michishige Sayumi #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita - °C-ute #MC2 - °C-ute #Aitte Motto Zanshin - C-ute #1-Oku 3-Zenman Sou Diet Oukoku - Berryz Koubou #MC3 - Berryz Koubou #Koiseyo! - Berryz Koubou #Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS - Juice=Juice #MC4 - Juice=Juice #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo - Juice=Juice #Mystery Night! - S/mileage #MC5 - S/mileage #"Ii Yatsu" - S/mileage #''VTR - au CM + Morisanchuu message to Morning Musume '14 #Password is 0 - Morning Musume '14 #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai - Morning Musume '14 #MC6 - Tsugunaga Momoko, Okai Chisato with Ikuta Erina, Oda Sakura, Shimizu Saki, Sudo Maasa, Hagiwara Mai, Nakajima Saki, Katsuta Rina, Takagi Sayuki, Miyamoto Karin #MC7 - Guest corner: Bitter & Sweet #Bitter & Sweet - Bitter & Sweet #MC8 - Peaberry #''Medley:'' #*Kodachi wo Nukeru Kaze no You ni - ODATOMO #*Dream Last Train - Triplet #*Aa, Subarashiki Hibi yo - Sato no Akari #MC9 - Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Makino Maria #MC10 - Guest corner: LoVendoЯ #Bukiyou - LoVendoЯ #MC11 - LoVendoЯ #BINGO - LoVendoЯ #MC12 - Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #MC13 - Tanabe Nanami, Yoshihashi Kurumi #Genshoku GAL Hade ni Yukube! - Takeuchi Akari #Oshare! - Tamura Meimi #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai - Morning Musume '14 #The Matenrou Show - Morning Musume '14 #MC14 - Morning Musume '14 #Mikan - Morning Musume '14 #Love & Pea~ce! HERO ga Yattekita. - Morning Musume '14 #One•Two•Three - Morning Musume '14 #MC15 #Are Kore Shitai! - Juice=Juice #Ee ka!? - S/mileage #Love take it all - °C-ute #Otona na no yo! - Berryz Koubou #Help me!! - Morning Musume '14 #Yuujou Junjou oh Seishun |-|B Course= #1-Oku 3-Zenman Sou Diet Oukoku - Berryz Koubou #MC1 - Wada Ayaka, Miyazaki Yuka #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta - Berryz Koubou #''VTR - au CM + Morisanchuu message to Morning Musume '14'' #Password is 0 - Morning Musume '14 #What is LOVE? - Morning Musume '14 #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita - °C-ute #Crazy Kanzen na Otona - °C-ute #Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS - Juice=Juice #MC2 - Juice=Juice #Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT) - Juice=Juice #Romance no Tochuu - Juice=Juice #Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) - Juice=Juice #Mystery Night! - S/mileage #MC3 - S/mileage Budokan Live on 7/15 announcment #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! - S/mileage #Koi ni Booing Buu! - S/mileage #Tachiagirl - S/mileage #Uchouten LOVE - - S/mileage #MC4 - Guest corner: Bitter & Sweet #Bitter&Sweet - Bitter & Sweet #MC5 - Peaberry #''Medley:'' #*Kodachi wo Nukeru Kaze no You ni - ODATOMO #*Dream Last Train - Triplet #*Aa, Subarashiki Hibi yo - Sato no Akari #MC6 - Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Makino Maria #MC7 - Guest corner: LoVendoЯ #Bukiyou - LoVendoЯ #BINGO - LoVendoЯ #MC8 - Fukuda Kanon #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Moshimo... - Kudo Haruka #My Alright Sky - Suzuki Airi #Are Kore Shitai! - Juice=Juice #Ee ka!? - S/mileage #Love take it all - °C-ute #Otona na no yo! - Berryz Koubou #Help me!! - Morning Musume '14 #JUMP |-|C Course= #MC1 - Yajima Maimi #Mystery Night! - S/mileage #Uchouten LOVE - - S/mileage #Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS - Juice=Juice #Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT) - Juice=Juice #Password is 0 - Morning Musume '14 #What is LOVE? - Morning Musume '14 #1-Oku 3-Zenman Sou Diet Oukoku - Berryz Koubou #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta - Berryz Koubou #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita - °C-ute #Crazy Kanzen na Otona - °C-ute #MC2 - Tsugunaga Momoko with Sayashi Riho, Kudo Haruka, Kumai Yurina, Nakajima Saki, Okai Chisato, Sugaya Risako, Tamura Meimi, Miyazaki Yuka #MC3 - Guest corner: Bitter&Sweet #Install - Bitter&Sweet #''Medley:'' #*Kodachi wo Nukeru Kaze no You ni - ODATOMO #*Dream Last Train - Triplet #*Aa, Subarashiki Hibi yo - Sato no Akari #MC4 - Guest corner: LoVendoЯ #Bukiyou - LoVendoЯ #MC5 - LoVendoЯ #BINGO - LoVendoЯ #MC6 - Nakajima Saki, Suzuki Airi #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Diary - Fukuda Kanon #Scramble - Shimizu Saki #Tokaikko Junjou - °C-ute #Sakura Chirari - °C-ute #Bishoujo Shinri - °C-ute #FOREVER LOVE - °C-ute #Dance de Bakoon! - °C-ute #Are Kore Shitai! - Juice=Juice #Ee ka!? - S/mileage #Love take it all - °C-ute #Otona na no yo! - Berryz Koubou #Help me!! - Morning Musume '14 #Yuujou Junjou oh Seishun |-|D Course= #MC1 - Shimizu Saki #Password is 0 - Morning Musume '14 #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai - Morning Musume '14 #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita - °C-ute #Aitte Motto Zanshin - C-ute #Mystery Night! - S/mileage #"Ii Yatsu" - S/mileage #Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS - Juice=Juice #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo - Juice=Juice #1-Oku 3-Zenman Sou Diet Oukoku - Berryz Koubou #Koiseyo! - Berryz Koubou #MC2 - Michishige Sayumi, Tsugunaga Momoko with Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Iikubo Haruna, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Suzuki Airi, Wada Ayaka, Takeuchi Akari, Uemura Akari #MC3 - Guest corner: Bitter & Sweet #Install - Bitter&Sweet #''Medley:'' #*Kodachi wo Nukeru Kaze no You ni - ODATOMO #*Dream Last Train - Triplet #*Aa, Subarashiki Hibi yo - Sato no Akari #MC4 - Guest corner: LoVendoЯ #Bukiyou - LoVendoЯ #MC5 - LoVendoЯ #BINGO - LoVendoЯ #MC6 - Tokunaga Chinami, Natsuyaki Miyabi #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Umbrella - Katsuta Rina #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Okai Chisato and Hello Pro Kenshuusei as backdancers #Koi no Jubaku - Berryz Koubou #Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi - Berryz Koubou Tracklist Main Dish wa ℃-ute desu.= |length = |hiddennotes = EPBE-5492, EPXE-5052　 }} Features Day 2 of Hina Fest. Tracklist is based on C Course, which focuses on ℃-ute. DVD and Blu-Ray extras included clips from D Course, which focuses on Berryz Koubou. |-|Main Dish wa Morning Musume '14 desu.= |length = |hiddennotes = EPBE-5490, EPXE-5050 }} Features Day 1 of Hina Fest. Tracklist is based on A Course, which focuses on Morning Musume '14. DVD and Blu-Ray extras included clips from B Course, which focuses on S/mileage and Juice=Juice. Featured Members *Morning Musume '14 **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **11th Gen: Oda Sakura *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *S/mileage **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi **12th Gen: Ogawa Rena **15th Gen: Murota Mizuki **16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Makino Maria, Wada Sakurako **18th Gen: Sasaki Rikako **19th Gen: Fujii Rio **20th Gen: Yamaki Risa, Niinuma Kisora, Haga Akane *Special Guests **LoVendoЯ ***Tanaka Reina ***Okada Marina ***Uozumi Yuki ***Miyazawa Marin **Bitter&Sweet ***Tasaki Asahi ***Hasegawa Moemi Concert Schedule Trivia *Forest For Rest SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2014 was held on the same days. *The event was supported by au, the company that Morimusu is collaborating with. au gave away a Morimusu clear-file and bonus-card to the attendees. *This is the second Hinamatsuri festival in a row that Shimizu Saki, Okai Chisato, and Katsuta Rina sing a solo. *Juice=Juice is the only group that didn't have at least one of its members singing a solo. *It was revealed through video that the "Main Course" of the A Course was to be Morning Musume, the B Course S/mileage and Juice=Juice, the C Course ℃-ute, and the D Course Berryz Koubou. *As the title "Full Course" suggests, every song performed in each Course will be in full length. *In the Hina Fest setlist and solo performance announcement videos, Hamaura Ayano appeared as the announcer. *On each day leading up to the event, starting on March 3 with Michishige Sayumi, a member wrote about something that moved them on their blog to promote the event. Michishige's blog 2014.03.03 *Members who were chosen to sing a solo selected three songs from which Tsunku chose the one which would be performed. *On the first day, S/mileage was announced to be performing at Nippon Budokan on July 15. Videos File:「Hello! Project ひなフェス2014 ～Fullコース～ 大抽選会！」前編-2 File:「Hello! Project ひなフェス2014 ～Fullコース～ 大抽選会！」後編 File:Hello! Project ひなフェス 2014 ～Fullコース～ 各公演のサブサブタイトル発表！-0 File:Hello! Project Hina Fest Backstage Gallery tumblr_n35xj03Bef1trdr8ko1_500.jpg|Morning Musume '14 tumblr_n35xj03Bef1trdr8ko2_500.jpg|Berryz Koubou tumblr_n35xj03Bef1trdr8ko3_500.jpg|℃-ute tumblr_n35xj03Bef1trdr8ko4_500.jpg|S/mileage tumblr_n35xj03Bef1trdr8ko5_500.jpg|Juice=Juice CNE5IeB.jpg|Password is 0 - Morning Musume '14 QTSLbxo.jpg|Love take it all - ℃-ute uyMvqWP.jpg|Mystery Night! - S/mileage news_large_DEF_5111.jpg news_large_IMG_7005.jpg 1wewewr.jpg|S/mileage Budokan announcement Ycyxi6r.jpg|Are Kore Shitai! - Juice= Juice hyjMdX5.jpg|Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei References External Links *Official Announcement *Solo Performance Lottery *Concert Comments *Setlist Announcement Category:2014 Concerts Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:Berryz Koubou Concerts in Category:C-ute Concerts in Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:Joint Concerts